


They'll Have to Settle

by Okadiah



Series: Symbrock Thanos Snap Quartet [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: THANOS DIES IN THIS ONE I PROMISE, no one else - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Venom eats Thanos.This can be read stand-alone, apart from the series.





	They'll Have to Settle

**Author's Note:**

> So the final little bit, the reward after all the angst, inspired by a review Tree1138 left me during the first piece. I hope you enjoy this little thing, I know I enjoyed writing it!

Together and with the Titan down and beaten to within an inch of his life, Eddie and Venom raced forward. The purple alien was massive, even bigger than they were, but that was the farthest thing on their mind. Thanos could have been the size of a mountain and they would have found the strength to move the psycho who'd caused so much heartache and pain. Caused _them_ so much heartache and pain.

With a snarl, their fingers curled around the Titan’s neck and although it put more strain on their body than they'd ever endured before, they howled and lifted him to his knees. Thanos groaned, head rolling slightly before eyelids sluggishly opened. A bleary gaze found theirs, but that was enough. Unlike some of the others, they didn't _need_ Thanos to be fully conscious. Just conscious enough for this.

 **"We're sure there's a line of people around the planet who'd kill to take a bite out of you, you ugly purple zit,"** they spat, both Eddie and Venom thinking with one unified mind. Even as they said this, they saw the others running toward them. Some like the Hulk were coming at Thanos with nothing but vengeance and a deep, completely understandable need to rip the Titan's hide off his back. Others like Captain America came in the name of justice, perhaps even to stop them. Eddie and Venom wouldn't have long to do what they wanted to do. They might not even be able to finish.

But then again, they’d always liked a challenge. Their mouth split wide. Wider than they'd ever managed before.

**"But they'll have to settle for whatever we can't choke down first."**

And wrenching their mouth open, they shoved Thanos's head inside and sunk their teeth into the Titan's neck, biting down as deep and as hard as they could until they felt the resistance of bone, then nothing at all.


End file.
